


Lessons

by far_out_fangirl



Series: Smitten [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dancing while flying, F/M, Fluff, Vision is a dork per the usual, look at these nerds, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision is an omnipotent, synthetic being, with unparalleled power...</p><p>...who has trouble making a necklace. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Vision slid the beads down the thin wire. One red bead followed a gold one, per the instructions of the YouTube video on his computer screen. As he went to grab the pendant, all the beads fell off of the wire, spilling off the table and onto the floor. A sigh of frustration escaped his mouth- this was the third time he had attempted to make the necklace. He paused the video and knelt down to pick up the beads, but a knock at the door made him pause.

"Vision? Are you alright?" It was Wanda. "I heard something fall…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on the astray beads. "Are you making a necklace?" She smiled and suppressed a chuckle; the thought that a person of his power had trouble making a necklace was adorable.

"Yes, I am attempting to make a necklace. It's for you, actually." Vision shuffled his feet and refused to meet her gaze. _Oh god,_ Wanda thought. _He's actually nervous._

"Would you like some help?" She offered. "I'm afraid I don't have much experience with jewelry making, but I'm sure we can figure it out together."

"While I greatly appreciate your offer, this was supposed to be a surprise." He sounded disappointed, almost, that his gift was now no longer a secret. "But since you already know, I'd love it if you helped me," he smiled.

Wanda began gathering up the fallen beads. "I love the pendant and beads you picked out. You may not have jewelry making down, but you do know how to coordinate colors."

"Thank you," Vision replied. "I hoped you would like them."

Wanda took a seat at the table and examined the jewelry wire. "I think I know what part of the problem is." She pointed to the end of the wire, where a tiny gold head rested. "I think you looped it together right, but didn't clamp it." She picked up a tool with a blue handle, placed the bead between the tool, and clamped it a few times. "Now the beads will stay on, even when you let go of it."

"I thought you said you didn't have much experience with jewelery making?" Vision asked playfully.

Wanda lowered the wire, smile fading. "My mother used to make jewelry when I was a child. I never made it myself, but I always saw her making it."

Vision reeled back. "Wanda, I'm so sorry. I had no idea-"

Wanda raised her hand, eyes closed. "It's alright. It's a happy memory, actually." Her smile perked up. "Besides, you didn't know." Within a moment, she straightened up again, glossing over her painful memories. "You were placing the beads in this order, right?" She stuck a red bead on the wire, then a gold one. Vision nodded, and handed her the next bead in the pattern. Eventually, they were ready to slide the pendant- a glassy red stone with gold trim -on. Vision handed it to Wanda, hands brushing. After sliding it on, Wanda handed the wire to Vision.

"Here, you finish," she suggested.

His hands were uneasy, afraid all the beads sliding off again. Noticing this, Wanda held them in place. "I'll hold the beads on the wire. You just slide them on." As they worked together, their hands grazed together. Vision became tense at the touch, nervous he was overstepping his boundaries, but didn't mind the feeling of her hand against his. He realized Wanda didn't mind, though, and relaxed a bit.

Soon, the necklace was finished. "It's gorgeous," Wanda complimented as she clasped it around her neck.

"You did most of the work," Vision replied. "I merely handed you the beads."

"Even still, you did the hard part. Choosing two colors that blend nicely together can be tricky."

"Yes, but-"

"Seriously, Vision, can you take a compliment?" Wanda rolled her eyes, but smiled as she did so.

Vision chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Wanda waved her hand, dismissing his apology. "No, no, it's okay. Is there anything else you want to learn?"

Once again, Vision looked down at his shuffling feet. "I, um, have been utilizing the Internet to learn how to dance. I have found out, though, that it's hard to learn without a partner."

Wanda laughed. "Vision, are you asking me for a dance?"

His eyes were still on his Oxfords. "I suppose so."

"I'd be glad to," she replied. "Is there a specific song that you were practicing to? We can start with that."

After a few clicks on the laptop, a song with piano and a smooth voice started playing over the speakers.

Wanda took his hands. "Okay, so you put your hands here," -she placed his hands around her waist- "and I stand like this." Her hands wrapped around his neck. They slowly swayed to the rhythm of the music. After a moment, Vision felt embarrassed- the song he chose was about falling in love, and he didn't want to pressure Wanda to feel anything she didn't. She didn't look too concerned, though. When the song was over, they separated themselves from each other.

"I'm sorry. I never actually learned how to dance," Wanda apologized. "All I know is what I've seen from movies and television."

"No, no, what you taught was wonderful," Vision smiled. "Is there anything you'd like me to teach you?"

Wanda thought for a moment. "I've always wanted to learn how to fly. I can project myself in the air, but I can't fly. You make it look so easy."

"I can teach you," Vision said, almost a little too eagerly. "We should probably go to the roof, though."

The sun had set, and the stars were out. One of the perks of the Avengers compound being in a remote area was that the stars radiated and shimmered with light. When they were up in the air, Vision gently guided her. She fell and lost control numerous times, but he always was there to catch her.

Once she had gotten stable enough, she flew over to Vision to thank him.

"Not a problem," he replied.

Wanda was about to land and call it a night when she had an idea. "Vision, may I have this dance?" She asked sillily.

He chuckled but told her he didn't mind. Soon, they were dancing among the stars. Wanda closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, humming the tune of the song playing before.

"I fall in love too easily..." she sung quietly.

"I fall in love too fast..." Vision finished.

Wanda leaned up and looked him in the eyes. Without a word, she pressed his lips to his.

"I fall in love too terribly hard," she whispered.

"Me too," Vision agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Request came from FF.net :) https://www.fanfiction.net/r/11937122/


End file.
